


lips everywhere (except my mouth)

by geminiboys (thegreatmoon)



Series: stupid cupid nsfw [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatmoon/pseuds/geminiboys
Summary: taeil and hyuck have no idea of what they are doing, but keep doing it anyway
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Series: stupid cupid nsfw [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622245
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	lips everywhere (except my mouth)

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is my new pseud for au related content!! 
> 
> this is part of my hyuckil/markwoo text au [stupid cupid](https://twitter.com/thegreatmoon94/status/1197977766546808835?s=21) but can be read separately and also doesn’t affect the plot ~ 
> 
> not beta read, we die like fcking pussies bc that’s better than men :D 
> 
> xx  
> sol

They didn’t turn on the lights, covered in their secrecy. Donghyuck was the first one who dared to pull Taeil’s pants down, more than excited to take the lead and make the other feel good first.

Sweet little sighs and huffs left Taeil’s lips, while Hyuck got rid of his pants. There was a clear hard-on in his red boxers and a bit of a wet spot at where Hyuck would see the head of his length. Without taking his eyes off Taeil, he dared to touch his member through the boxers, feeling it twitch under his fingers. Taeil innocently closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip again. Donghyuck wanted to kiss his lips but chose to instead grab the head, making Taeil almost jump from the bed.

Chuckling loudly, Donghyuck began going up and down his length over the boxers, feeling it harden under his hands. “You feeling good, babe?”

Taeil nodded slowly, eyes a bit hazy. Donghyuck started stroking him faster and Taeil instantly raised his hips, to gain more friction.

“Someone is eager, hm?” he asked rhetorically with an annoying grin on his lips. Taeil was growing irritated by his attitude.

“Stop teasing, Hyuck. Just make me c-“

Before Taeil could continue, Donghyuck quickly slipped his hand under the red boxers, finally touching his length. The older left out a loud moan. Donghyuck smiled at his speechless state as he felt his veiny member under his hand.

He stroked it up and down, then came to the head and teased the slit a bit, before going up and down on it again. Taeil had stopped trying to argue entirely, whining and staying pliant under Donghyuck’s touch.

“Why would I stop teasing, hm?” He asked, moving closer to whisper in Taeil’s ear while still masturbating him. “You look so hot right now, babe, did you know that? Fuck, you’re all marked up, it’s beautiful…”

“You talk too much,” Taeil breathed out, but it was the best he could do. Donghyuck’s grip on his member tightened and Taeil squirmed cutely. Hyuck could watch Taeil like that all day if he had the chance. If this wasn’t their first time doing this and he was a bit more sure of Taeil’s kinks and had his full consent, he would be even bolder, perhaps dare to give little slaps to Taeil’s ass, call him sweet pet names, praise him how he deserved to be praised.

Yet, Hyuck couldn’t even be sure if he could kiss Taeil’s lips, so it was better he didn’t go too far.

“Still gonna make you cum…” he said in his ear, before biting his lobe and increasing the pace of his hand. Taeil was twitching under him, squirming and out of breath. “Moan my name when you do,” was his only request and Taeil complied.

He let out his name in labored breaths, asking for more and saying he was going to cum soon. Hyuck increased the pace and Taeil managed to moan his name one last time before cuming in his hand. Slowly and carefully handling the sensitive member, Donghyuck removed his hand from Taeil’s length and licked the cum on his hand while waiting for Taeil to fully enjoy his orgasm.

In a few seconds, the older was back to reality, eyes not as hazy anymore. He looked at Hyuck licking his cum with kitten lips. “Fuck, you’re such a pain in the ass…”

“Still made you cum, huh?” Hyuck smiled proudly after he took one last lick of cum.

“Now it’s my turn, sunboy,” Taeil said, getting on his knees and quickly taking down Donghyuck’s sweatpants.

“Please don’t call me that, it reminds me of Jaemin…” Hyuck muttered but was surprised by how soon Taeil also put down his boxers, letting his length spring free.

“Not gonna call you anything very soon, gonna have my mouth busy with your cock,” the older said with a devilish smile, as he lazily stroke Hyuck’s member.

The younger didn’t even have time to say how dirty Taeil was, speaking such things, as he felt his length being sucked into a warm wet place. Taeil’s lips looked beautiful around his cock, taking all he could get, bobbing his head up and down.

For a second, a thought went through his mind, on how Taeil’s lips were first kissing his member before his own lips, but he brushed it aside the second he felt his tongue teasing his slit. Automatically Hyuck’s hands held his hair, but tried not to pull too hard, only keeping him in place.

Taeil’s lips and tongue were like pure magic on his skin. Whenever his cock was too inside Taeil’s throat, his tongue would work on his length and when it wasn’t as deep in his mouth, he would tease the slit, keeping Hyuck on edge. Taeil also started stroking with his hand where his mouth wouldn’t get.

The sexiest part for Hyuck was how dedicated Taeil was on keeping his eyes stuck on Donghyuck. They were teary from the effort and yet he wouldn’t look away. Hyuck watched his cock disappear in his mouth but Taeil’s gaze always made him look up to meet his eyes. The grip on the older’s hair got stronger and Taeil bobbed his head faster.

“Fuck, Taeil,” Hyuck moaned out for the first time. “You’re even prettier like this.”

Taeil seemed even more excited at the praise and his only free hand started trailing down Donghyuck’s thigh. It was one of the most overwhelming experiences Hyuck has ever had and his cock starts twitching uncontrollably.

“Babe, gonna cum, better you stop…” he warned, waiting for Taeil to remove his head so he could finish the job with a few strokes. Instead, the older shook his head and decided to focus on his slit furiously. “Fuck, what are you doing to me?”

Donghyuck moaned loudly and shot his load inside Taeil’s mouth, who remained at his place waiting for it to be over. When he was finally done, he took his mouth from the member and opened it wide for Hyuck to see his white cum on Taeil’s tongue. Then he swallowed it fully and opened his mouth again to show it empty. Hyuck was sure Taeil wanted him to be hard again with that sight.

“So, Hyuck, what do you think?” he asked falling next to him on the bed with his ego so big it was filling the entire room.

“You’re corrupting me…” Donghyuck muttered, but embraced Taeil on his arms, feeling his curves adjusting to his hold.

“Hm, I think it’s the other way around, but whatever you say…” Taeil whispered jokingly. Donghyuck nodded, his eyes falling on Taeil’s pretty lips. They were clean, no sign of cum on them, and yet Hyuck wished he could lie and say there was some, just so there was an excuse for him to lick them clean. Taeil coughed, quickly getting out of bed, “Let’s clean this up and sleep, shall we?”

Donghyuck agreed, getting out of the mattress. When they were done cleaning the mess, they jumped into bed, Taeil wearing a pair of Hyuck’s shorts and the younger wearing new boxers.

Decided not to let Taeil get out of his grasp, he quickly put a hand on his waist and pulled him closer. Again, Taeil bit his bottom lip nervously. Hyuck wanted to ask what was wrong, but the older closed his eyes and said, “Goodnight, Hyuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> tell me your thoughts~ the update isn’t finished here, [continue it](https://twitter.com/thegreatmoon94/status/1224473950027243520?s=21)  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/thegreatmoon94)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/thegreatmoon94)  
> [carrd](https://gardenofwords.carrd.co/)
> 
>   
>    
> xx  
> sol


End file.
